„Aniele Boże, Stróżu mój, Ty zawsze przy mnie stój
by Haruno666
Summary: No więc wrzucam opowiadanie, niebetowane. Angst niestety (sama nienawidzi angstu)


„Aniele Boże, Stróżu mój, Ty zawsze przy mnie stój."

Kiedy z Samym znów planowali kolejną akcję Castiel zjawił się jak zwykle zbyt blisko Deana. Ten raz różnił się tym, że Castiel nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Był półnagi, a jego klatka piersiowa była cała poraniona.  
-Hej Cas- rzucił niedbale Dean zajadając hamburgera, który przed chwilą przyniósł mu Sam. Dopiero kiedy spojrzał na młodszego brata i zaważył jego zaniepokojoną twarz, spojrzał się za siebie. Anioł zachwiał się i obaj bracia popędzili łapać go.  
Dean, jako, że siedział bliżej, jako pierwszy złapał Aniola i pozwolił się mu na sobie oprzeć. Oddech Anioła Pana, był urywany i ciężki. Z pomocą brata przetransportowali go na łóżko. Kiedy Castiel już leżał Sam poleciał po bandaże i wodę do obmycia ciała Casa, za to Dean, jako osoba bliższa Aniołowi, starała się coś z niego wyciągnąć  
-Cas, do cholery co się stało. Cas odpowiedz- starszy Winchester naprawdę martwił się o swojego Anioła. Może i nie znał się na kulturze, nie rozumiał powiedzonek Deana, ba, często sprawiał kłopoty, ale... Castiel zawsze był z nim szczery i można było na niego liczyć. Czasem po prostu potrafił wstrząsnąć Deanem na tyle by tamten zobaczył swoje błędy.  
- Nie...Martwcie...się- wychrypiał Jego Anioł.  
-Nie pierdol Cas, tylko mów co się stało-zażądał Dean. W tym czasie Sam zdążył przygotować miskę z ciepłą wodą, kawałkiem szmaty i bandażami. Powoli posadzili go. Cas krzyknął kiedy go podnosili. Bardzo powoli i spokojnie Sam zaczął obmywać jego plecy, a Dean złapał Casa za podbródek.  
- No Cas, co się stało?-zapytał ponownie Dean, patrząc swojemu Aniołowi Stróżowi prosto w oczy. Castiel tylko jęknął i spojrzał Winchesterowi w oczy.  
-Gabryjel on... oszalał- Anioł zamknął oczy.  
Bracia wymienili spojrzenia.  
-Castiel powiedz nam dokładnie co się stało- powiedział cicho Sam. Teraz dopiero Dean zauważył, że Sam był cicho odkąd Cas się pojawił. Było to raczej rzadko spotykane, bo zwykle to on wolał wszystko załatwiać, bo Dean podobno zbyt często gadał coś niepotrzebnie.  
Anioł jednak jęknął jeszcze raz i stracił przytomność.  
Bracia Winchester znani ze swojej dobroci obandażowali Cas'a i położyli go w jednym z łóżek. Niestety czekała ich praca. Dean chciał by pojechali obaj, jednak Sam uparł się, by choć jeden z nich został z Aniołem, by dowiedzieć co się stało. Bracia kłóciliby się długo, gdyby sam w końcu nie zadzwonił do Bobiego i nie oznajmił mu, że jadą razem na polowanie. Wtedy dopiero Dean w końcu się zgodził, by pozostać ze _swoim_ Aniołem.

Kiedy Cas się obudził pierwsze co zauważył to był brudny sufit z popękaną białą farbą. Próbował wstać, ale czyjaś ręka położyła go z powrotem  
-Cas nie powinieneś wstawać-głos Deana rozbrzmiał w uszach Anioła Pana.  
- Muszę wrócić do nieba- wymruczał i znów starał się wstać. Na nieszczęście Cas'a, był zbyt słaby , przez co Dean'owi udało się go położyć z powrotem.  
-Cas leż i się nie ruszaj jesteś ciężko ranny i nie możesz się ruszać.  
-Ale ja muszę wracać do nieba Dean- powiedział znów Cas i spojrzał na niego z pod tych swoich _ przepięknych, _niebieskichoczu. _-_Ja naprawdę muszę...-dodał po chwili  
- Cas jesteś ledwo żywy nie ma bata, byś się stąd ruszył. Nawet twoje anielskie możliwości leczenia mają przecież jakieś ograniczenia. Masz się nie ruszać i leżeć grzecznie zrozumiano?- starszy Winchester pogłaskał Casa po policzku.

-Ale jak tam nie pójdę to Anna zginie i wiele innych Aniołów. Zrozum, że jestem tam potrzebny, nie jesteś pępkiem świata!-wycharczał anioł po czym zaczął kaszleć

-Proszę więc! Niech wielki anioł odejdzie i ratuje tych tamtych innych co tyle razy wystawiali go samego na próbę zamiast zrobić cokolwiek by mu pomóc. Zostaw tych których wciągałeś często w bagna, którzy wspierają cię kurwa!- Dean podszedł do okna i zacisnął ręce na parapecie, aż zbladły mu knykcie- Jeśli stąd teraz odejdziesz możesz już nie wracać. My próbujemy Ci pomóc, a ty...  
Ty pędzisz na ratunek innym, tym co Cię ranili, pragnęli twojej śmierci...-dodał prawie szepcąc. Wiedział, że anioł i tak usłyszy.

-Niech więc tak będzie- powiedzial Catiel cicho i rozbrzmiało ciche „pyk" a anioł zniknął juz na zawsze.

Kiedy się zakochujesz, nie jest to jak grom z jasnego nieba. Zauważasz to bardzo powoli, wręcz strasznie powoli, jakby popatrzeć z boku. Jest to straszne., bo coś co przychodzi szybko, często bardzo szybko odchodzi, bo przez to tracimy czas z tą jedyną lepszą Połówką, czyli najważniejszej osobie w naszym życiu. Trudno jednak określić czy jest to dobre czy nie. A może brak tej osoby a jedynie rodzina daje ukojenie... Może związki to po prostu niepotrzebna część życia? Nie ma uniwersalnego stwierdzenia dla każdego człowieka, bo wiadomo, że każdy człowiek jest różny. Nie ma dwóch identycznych osób, tak jak nie ma dwóch identycznych płatków śniegu. Każdy z nas zastanawia się nad tym, co dnia. Przynajmniej codziennie robił to Dean Winchester.  
Nikt nie uważał Deana za romantyka, tylko raczej za osobę która kochała wszystko pieprzyć. Po części mieli racje, nie był on na pewno osobą, która uciekała od stosunków z kobietą Wręcz kochał on wręcz pieprzyć kobiety które zawsze same wchodziły do łóżka. Nie musiał im nawet za to płacić, same z chęcią wskakiwały mu do łóżka. Jednak... Często przychodziły chwilę, gdy starszy Winchester po prostu miał ochotę rzucić wszystkim i osiąść gdzieś, zacząć spokojne życie, mieć rodzinę i dzieci. Niestety kto by chciał założyć rodzinę z taką osobą. Stracił każdą swoją szanse. Nieważne ile próbował zawsze kończyło się to fiaskiem i bólem w sercu. Prawdą było, że żadna osoba nie potrafiła z nim wytrzymać. Był zbyt arogancki i przywiązany do swego brat, Bobiego i anioła – Castiela. Nie potrafił znaleźć sobie kogoś kto byłyby w stanie porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie i ruszyć z nim w drogę. Lisa tego nie potrafiła zrobić, ani nikt inny. To bolało, a ból był okropny. Można go było spokojnie porównać do ból kiedy piekielne Ogary rozrywały go na strzępy... _Strzępy które Jego Anioł poskładał ze sobą w jedna spójną całość..._ Dean żałował tego, że spróbował z Lisą, tego, że choćby próbował zbudować jakikolwiek związek z kimkolwiek. Przecież widział jak to się kończy innych łowców, u Bobiego... Jedynie niepotrzebny ból po stracie i ta wina, że się wtedy nie mogło nic zrobić. To było dla wszystkich najgorsze: to, że nic nie potrafili nic zrobić by ochronić ich przed złem całego świata.

Stracił Casa  
Właśnie dlatego się poddał.


End file.
